


If I could only turn back time...

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first SnK fanfic, enjoy :)<br/>I'll try and update as much as possible</p>
    </blockquote>





	If I could only turn back time...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SnK fanfic, enjoy :)  
> I'll try and update as much as possible

Slowly blinking, Levi opened his eyes. Something just didn't feel right, it was like there was something missing, something... Something... just-  
And then it all came flooding back to him, the dam finally unable to hold back the water, memories replaying in his mind- like some kind of movie. Some kind of sick, twisted, horrific movie. How could he have let this happen? He was so stupid. Just so stupid, he could've somehow stopped it- it didn't have to turn out this way. But all had not gone to plan, and now there was no way back. What had happened was done. It was no more Levi's fault than anyone else's, yet somehow Levi couldn't help but feel responsible. It was all his fault, all his fault. He kept repeating the words over and over in his mind, as if that would somehow change what had happened. Eren shouldn't have died like that. He deserved more, better. Yet it was all over so soon. Levi hardly had anytime, only a few years, before everything had changed with the events of last night. He should've had longer. They were meant to last forever, together for all eternity, but then, Levi supposed, stuff never worked out for him. Eren had changed his life, pulled him out of his depression and become a better boyfriend than Levi ever could've wished for. But it was all over now. Over. And the fact that there was no way back was what frightened Levi more than ever.


End file.
